


Abscission

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscission

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the deadline for posting this response to @basketballpoetsociety’s “No Dialogue" challenge. Contentless and unsubtle.

Among the numerous marvels of the Akashi family estate, perhaps the most conventional—certainly the least exotic—would be the path to the greenhouses behind the main gardens. It is paved with cobblestones and lined with cherry trees, which bloom synchronously for a week in early spring before promptly shedding all their petals. Their branches form a low, loose canopy over the path, which is only wide enough for two people to walk arm in arm. As that is too great a familiarity for Kuroko to envision taking with Akashi, he has always walked this route several paces behind his former teammate and captain.

Today, however, he is alone, and the soft, fragile sakura do not blossom like clouds against the pure blue sky. This year, a premature heat wave cut short the already brief hanami season, and instead of blushing white petals, there are merely leaves. At the edges of cobblestones, there are piles of fallen flowers, bruised and yellowing, ready to be raked away.

Behind him, he hears the sound of footsteps approaching at a leisurely pace before coming to a halt. He turns to find Akashi, hands behind back and head slightly tilted, as if studying a work of art.

They stand, side by side, observing the remains.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cherryblossom Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894974) by [Proliferated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proliferated/pseuds/Proliferated)




End file.
